User talk:Steriaca
Admin SignUp Steriaca, I was wondering if you could make me an admin or bureaucrat. I ask you this because I am one of the most active users on this wiki. Also, I think I would be very good at it. So what do you say? Thanks. U. D. K. 21:52, 19 March 2008 (UTC) *I concur with U. D. K. He's one of the most (if not the most) active contributor, and he seems like a great guy. I'd like to nominate U. D. K. for the job. --DesertMagic 19:58, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I would love to make U.D.K. a bureaucrat...if I knew HOW. I'm still a novice, so please keep on helping me. Steriaca 00:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks guys. I love it when there is something to learn. It makes life fun. If you knew everything, life would be boring, right? U. D. K. / Contribs 01:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) P.S.- I now found out how you can make users into admins and bureaucrats. Searching the Central Wiki helps for a lot of things. Visit it to learn everything you need to know. Here is a guide to help with stuff: guide. The whole page is useful, just to tell you. If you need to know something, I'll go spend some time searching for it. BTW, if you make me an admin or bureaucrat, thanks. ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight * Is through this: . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 02:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *I know, it gives you that link in the guide I linked to. It's just, in the guide, it explains the procedure. ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight Welcome to bureaucrathood, UDK. Enjoy. Steriaca 00:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Thanks, I'll make everyone proud. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:50, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Hi there *I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. Looks like you've been the only consistent contributor for this wiki for a long period of time. Just want to let you know that if you need to do anything that needs admin access (changing the interface, uploading logo/favicon etc), and cannot get a hold of the founder, I can help you out. I can also help with general wiki formatting, template coding, and the use of MediaWiki extensions etc. Just let me know if you need anything! -PanSola 02:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) *No problems, except a need to deleat the Jinzo Mistake Page which I did when I created the Jinzo #14 Fake Card. -Steriaca * Just thought I'd say hello. -- Deltaneos (local) 21:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) *Hi there, I'm glad to see that you're a good contributor to the site, keep the good job, if you need help just tell me or any other user from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Tyrant Slayer 21:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Administrator Just wanted to tell you that if you need Administrative Powers, you can request them to Angela, you are the most active user here and really deserve and need them. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 20:29, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for offering to adopt this wiki. I've made you an admin. Please see the admin guide for help on your new powers. Angela (talk) 11:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : Congratulations to the new Bureaucrat, you are now something like a "super administrator". Again, congratulations and keep the good job. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :: By the way, to sign your posts, just type: ~~~~ Any doubt you have please tell me. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) To eveybody, I hope to make this a fun Wiki which evey user can be proud of. I'll make you proud. Steriaca 19:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Protection I suggest to protect the Main Page from being moved, it doesn't need to be moved right now. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 23:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Steriaca 01:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Yugioh Card Maker Logo I've read that this wiki needs a logo. I have an idea, and already started working on it. My idea was to make a card that had a picture of cards, with a paintbrush next to them. What do you think? Also, what should I have the card's effect say? Thanks. Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 01:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds OK with me. In fact, it just might be what we need. Tell me when it is done. Steriaca 20:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Now I've updated the possible logo. Hope ya like it! Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 22:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Looks good. Now...how do we put the darn thing up as our logo? Steriaca 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Don't know. Hey, maybe PanSola knows. Now, how to reach him, I have no clue. Good luck! U. D. K. 00:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Now that I look back at it, I know how you might be able to contact PanSola. I found where his user page is. PanSola's user page: PanSola. Now you can ask him how to put up a logo. Plus, I think I can make a better logo than before. Here's a few logos to choose from. Choose a design and tell me what colors you want. If at all possible, try to include the actual color codes. Tell me what font you want also. *Image:1.png *Image:2.png *Image:3.png *Image:4.png *Image:5.png *Image:6.png *Image:7.png *Image:8.png *Image:9.png U. D. K. 17:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) None of theas images rock my boat. Basicly, NONE of them have the look of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Prehaps if you could use some font which looks like what thay use for the cards, it might work. Also, all it is is "YCM", it dosen't explain who we are. Prehaps if you spell out the acronim like this: "Yu-gi-oh Card Maker". Then again...Steriaca 00:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Steriaca. To make an image your logo you have to upload it over Image:Wiki.png. -- Deltaneos 09:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Well, what do you think of the logo I put up, Steriaca? You may not see it though, depending on what skin you use... ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 03:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) It's perfect. Only thing is, once I sign in, it disapears (for me, that is). And since I use a public computer, I can't alter the seetings (which is OK, I guess). Well, enougth of my gripe about that. I reiterate...the new logo is perfect. Don't do anything to change it. Steriaca 18:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Question For Ya Steriaca, I have a question. Could you possibly see if you can change the title of one of my cards. See, I accidently misspelled the name of Superior Serpant, Armikyht. As you can probaly see, I misspelled "serpent" as "serpant". Could you fix it Steriaca? U. D. K. 22:25, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Yep...I just moved the darn thing to it's corected spelling. Steriaca 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! U. D. K. 00:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Known I'm sad. I really don't think this wikia is well known. We barely have more than 3 cards created a day. We only have a few active users, and we only have around 200 cards made in a bit less than 1 year. I just don't think this wikia is known well enough. We need something to get us well known. Do you know how? I just hope we could have at least 20 cards made a day. Ya know. So, in conclusion, I think we need to get the word out about . What do you think Steriaca? U. D. K. 02:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Humm...I would say advertise this wikia on your web page (and the web pages of everyone who contributes to the group) is a good start. Also advertise on the place we get our images from. Beyond that...cross our fingers and pray. Steriaca 18:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) * Certainly, this Wiki is pretty active to be so recent, you don't need to worry about that. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 21:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Delete Just so this wikia isn't full of crud, there are some pages that need to be deleted. *Pages **Transfer **Sharpie - Doesn't need to be deleted anymore. **Mystic Project - It says something on it, but it doesn't make sense. **Forum:Sea Serpents - Mistake page U. D. K. Contests and Card Template Card Table Steriaca, do you know how to change the page that says "You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet. To create the page, start typing in the box below (see the help pages for more info). If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button." to where it also has a notice to visit the page before creating a new card. If so, there might be a better chance of people acually using that table to organize a card's info. Not that I know of...I don't know if that page can be edited or not. Steriaca 01:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, it's okay, I found out how to do it. Obviously, it has a MediaWiki prefix. It is located at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Contest Man, I wish someone would submit a card for a contest. I try put up notices, but I guess we just don't have enough users to notice it. Once again, it comes to not having enough users. BTW, I don't have a webpage. U. D. K. 12:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The Best Wiki Finally, a good advice page to get our wikia known. It gives us a few ways to advertise our site, on the Central Wikia. Featured Wikia and Wikia Spotlight. This could really get our wikia known. A great guide is by Kirkburn. Here is one of the guides: Advice. I'm sure this will help put our wikia on the map. What do you think? I've already been trying to improve this wikia by making good changes. What do you think? U. D. K. 01:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Template:Ygo To make easier the linking to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, I've created a Template that links to its articles. To use it just type . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 20:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Stanley R. Teriaca I'd think it is a vanity page and it can clutter up the Wikia. I recommend you move it to User: Steriaca/Cards, because no one likes cluster-stuff. --DesertMagic 20:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Well, it wasen't a vanity page when I started. But then again, we diden't have tons of users also. I'll move it. Thanks. Steriaca 00:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *'I'd' like to say I am really bad with the word I'd. Sorry, 'bout that, I ment that if I were a newcomer visiting the website, I'd think it'll be a vanity page (even though there was no mention of that at all). Heh. --DesertMagic 02:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Lyviatan Hi there! I'm just passing by to say that I've created a new Sea Serpent Card: The Ocean Serpent Lord - Lyviatan I'm aiming to create more Sea Serpent support cards for Project Sea Serpent. Love Ya!! -- User:Ayanami 19:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Hey, Ayanami, you could also submit some of the Serpent cards you make for the Sea Serpent contest. Good luck. =) ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 20:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Synchro Just to tell you, I've added the Synchro thing. And it works. BTW, the type names are Synchro and Tuner, not Synthro and Tunor. It is really helpful that there are examples that I can use to help me. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Charming Dark Magician Girl It's a card. I do not know if that deems inappropriate, but I do not like it one bit. Perhaps you delete it or ... I do not know. Well, just wanted to report that to you. --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 04:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : Well, someone edited the image. I do admit that it was a bit...hot. Prehaps you were right, to hot for this group. But then again, the original japanies card images do contain things most mothers in the US would consider questable (like blood, and of course, non-sex related nudity, and of course fiends with horns on there heads). Is the edited pic still bothering you? Steriaca 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Plagerism Ummm… yeah, is this aloud??? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Deleted and done. Thanks for bringing it up to my atention. Steriaca 00:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Namespaces I haven't seen U.D.K. in a while, but here I told him about the namespaces required, I don't know if you would like me to take of care of it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Go ahead and do so. Evey little bit helps. Steriaca 23:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Just a question... What happens to people who vandalize? Hopefuly, thay get board and leave. If the vandlising is to bad, well, I don't think I have a way to ban the web address to the culprit or anything. I guess we scorn them. (EDIT: Message was by Ripsteed. Please sign your messages with your username or ~~~~.) :As for what thay vandalise, there is always an undo feature. Steriaca 00:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Admins have a ban feature, but I tend to give the vandit (vandaliser, but I put vandit cause it sounds cooler) 1 or 2 warnings before I ban them. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 01:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I guess that is fair. Give them a warning, and if thay yell F....Y.. at us, then ban there arshes. Steriaca 21:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :You're very funny, Steriaca. Very funny. U.D.K. (Sig is under constuction) Looks Like Vandalism Somebody check out Oblivion Hero - Inferno Mistress. I don't think that's right. Boss Giovanni 01:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Looks OK to me. Did someone restore a past edit? Steriaca 17:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Yup. Boss Giovanni 17:25, 27 June 2008 (UTC) New user, New Cards one or two things, just wanted some admin info before i took action. *So i've been making cards for a while, are there any real guidelines about copyright etc.? as i've made some kick-ass Final Fantasy based cards.(Huh, i know this question and card idea has most probably been raised before but im too lazy to search around.) *Also any restirictions on card power? i mean nothing ridiculous like CED mixed with scientist mixed with Last Turn, but is something like this - a E-hero fusion that basically breaks monarchs by trying to make E-heroes playable - overpowered?: Elemental hero Deathscythe:(or necroscythe/doomscythe for a tcg feeling lol) "Elemental Hero Bladedge" + "Elemental Hero Necroshade". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Any monster that battles with this card is destroyed before damage calculation. As long as this card is in the Graveyard, you can Special Summon level 6 or lower monsters without tribute. If you summon a monster by this effect is it treated as a Tribute Summon. Powerful?: yes Banned?: Maybe Too Powerful? you decide. holla back on my talk, thanx matt. --Jedimat101 01:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) As long as it is a card which does not already exist, and that you give where it came from in the Card Triva section, then you can basicly do what you like. I myself am tiered of mega ATK monsters and Instant Win cards, but your free to do what you like, as long as nobody gets hurt, and there is no profanity (like nameing your card Motherf***er), and no hate to any one real world ethic group. Basicly use your common sence, and manors. As for the Elemental Hero Descythe (As Upper Deck would name it), it is OK. Go ahead and make a card. Steriaca 00:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) P.S: Yes, there are Guidelines, but thay are just that, Guides. Delete Can you delete this page please. *List of Nintendo & Nintend related cards I made it before I knew the was a Category:Nintendo-Based Cards.Mick13 01:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Changing article name Could you change this article's name to "Storm Beast - Erest"? *Blow Beast - Erest I just found out better name, thanks if you could do this :) Recent news * i was just wondering...are we allowed to post some recent news? Airblade86 (Talk) 16:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) * Go ahead. Dan1592 Trouble There's a user on this site named Dan1592. One problem: He makes cards that should be forbidden from this site. His Palkia card has 9999 attack and defense points, he also makes cards with "infinite" attack points. He is trying to throw the YuGiOh Rulebook out the window! And I am sick of it! Please do something about Dan1592! I am posting this because I am tired of his cards that throw the YuGiOh rulebook out the window. They give the player an unfair unadvantage against the other player, and I want his cards to be extremely fair. Adding card images. I have tried to add a picture from the card creator and it wont work. how do you upload the picturs? Darthrancor 00:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the help Darthrancor 00:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) * I am sorry, but frankly I do not know. I haven't been around for a while (I do get overwhelmed), which is why there are other admins besides myself. I myself only wanted to save a floundering wiki when I started. Steriaca 18:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) New User Hello Steriaca, this is the new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Marker User, A3L, to ask you something. I have some cards made in my computer at home and upload them here can you me by this Saturday. Thank you for your help. * Well, what can I say...except you are the one who has to write them up and make shure thay show up. Good luck. And welcome to the wikia. Steriaca 19:00, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship How do I become an admin, barring something like Wikipedia's RfA process? I asked this on the Forum 4 months ago, but nobody answered. TheHitman 23:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) * Someone who is already an Admin has to make you one. Right now I think we are in good hands with the admins who are already hear. Steriaca 18:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey how did u make that Jinzo Tech box beneath JINZO World YCMW What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?.Respond here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *cough*cough* (look up ^). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Structure Deck How do you make a structure deck? Take about 40 cards from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and put them together. Think about a theam (like Goblins). Create a card or two which fits the theam. Make a page for them. Steriaca 20:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Forum How do i respond to a Forum? I am trying to contribute to the Aquatic Sanctuary booster pack, but I do not know how to use the forum to contact the personOooxp 01:56, 16 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Humm...I would go to the form page, and then find the Aquatic Sanctuary thread. Then reply to that thread. Steriaca 17:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Are You Back? Hey, whats up Steriaca? Are you back, or just going to drop in once and a great while. Just want to know. Leave me a message on my talk page! <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:14, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Do you know how to fix templates on this site such as the Template:Ygo and Template:Ygo2? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Not realy. I'm just the adopter of the wikia. There are other people who acualy know more about wikia programing on the site than myself. Prehaps UDK can help you better than myself. Steriaca 18:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * Okay. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) **Just putting this out there. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Havnt seen you in a while. Plan on stickin around for the overhaul? We plan on majorly fixing and repairing this wiki. All this wiki is is a dumpster of cards. I plan on fixing this, with the help of others. So, whaddya say? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'm all for this. Count me in (but don't forget to mention that cards based on Konami video games are excluded from the Copyright rule). Steriaca 19:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I dont understand what you mean. so, right it yourself please. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::What I mean is that anything from something Konami has created is just about fair game as anything from Yu-Gi-Oh itself (Konami itself has used some of there video game property, sometimes disguised, in the card game, so WE should be able to do the same, right?). That is not listed in the copyright warning right now (only something about Yu-Gi-Oh! itself being fair game). As the guidelines stands now, I would have to deleat Gyruss, Contra Solider - Bill Rizer, Contra Solider - Lance Bean, Contra Solider - Mad Dog, Contra Solider - Probotor Unit Gryzor, Contra Solider - Scorpion, Box, !, !!, and ?.Steriaca 18:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::O ok. But i dont know how to write what you are saying. Could you do it yourself please? Hmm, i really need to start working on a Beginner's User Guide. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Instead of saying "(Yu-Gi-Oh! itself is exculded)" state "(Yu-Gi-Oh! and things based on properties owned by Konami are exculded)". Steriaca 18:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) 5 Quality Cards I am looking for 5 of this site's best cards that have nice images. I would prefer to have one normal, effect, fusion, synchro, and ritual. when i say effect, i mean any monster with the orange colored frame. Please reply at my talk page. If you are wondering, this is for a new wiki logo. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Spell/Trap Cards Make sure you use |typest instead of |type. OK? Be sure to check out for new updates every once and a while. Ok? and on a side note, im trying to get each of us admins working on a certain aspect of the wiki. Like i specialize in coding so i was thinking on working on stuff that makes everything pretty easy for our new users. So templates and help for me maybe? I dont know. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll edit my stuff to use |typest instead. As for myself, I realy have no true wiki tallent (heck, I can't even spell most English words corectly, and I am a 39 year old white american). And, of course, my time is limited (thankfuly I am on 'staycation', so I can spend a bit more time than normal, but that ends next week). I'll do what I can to help. Steriaca 18:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I just read your user page. Your time is limited? Why? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :: Work and using the Public Libary (which only alowes two hours a day on the computer). Steriaca 18:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, I thought you meant you will be leaving soon. Gave me a heart attack. lol. And, this is your chance to be a true administrator. It doesnt matter if you don't have much time, it's determined by what you do with that time means. You know? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::True. Steriaca 18:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :So what would you like to focus on? what area? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have to think... Main Deleater sounds to harsh, and I realy don't want to use that power unless directed to. I don't know much about Wikia to be Wikia Help. I DO know my Yu-Gi-Oh! rules. I might not know how to legaly phrase things, but I do know if a card effect would be 'legal' if it was created by Konami or not. So I would say, "Card Reviewer." Steriaca 18:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok then. We might have two of those. Considerin ghow many cards are produced by King of Pain and Kratos-God of War. lol XD. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Card Reviewer Hey Steriaca. You mentioned above that you think you would make a good "card reviewer" and I was wondering is you could check these out. Those are some of the cards I plan to make but am first trying to make sure the grammar is good. Thanks for your time. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thay all look OK, othoe I would use #2 as the official Fuseion Material Monster list for your big Anchient Gear monster. Steriaca 16:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Thanks. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) King Paulo Eduardo Thanks for create the card. =D Your welcome. Steriaca 17:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie General Freed Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here many times before; but some of the community's rules/criteria may be completely new to me). I can also be found on the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 original Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia], the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Wikia], and the [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia] (man, am I on a lot of places!). I also have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account], which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) And speaking of which, one of the stories I have written on my FF.Net account is entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5016987/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], which is a crossover fic between Total Drama Island and [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's]. Unfortunately, I have decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you, since this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon; and I hope you enjoy it, once it comes out! =) ...But the pointless advertising is not the reason why I contacted you, in case you're wondering... XD The reason I did contact you is because my main protagonist will run a Zombie Counterpart Deck. And I was kind of wondering if I could use your "Zombie General Freed" in that fan fiction? And don't worry; I'll make sure that you recieve full credit for that card, if you let me use it. ;) Please respond! =) --'Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks!' 18:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) * Of course you can use Zombie General Freed in your fanfic. In fact, if there are any more Zombie Counterpart monsters you might be intrested in, cause I have a few more ideals in my head, feal free to ask. Steriaca 23:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Move pages I have moved a page with an wrong name. How can I remove that wrong link? (Remember: I'm Brazilian. My english is very bad. * By editing the page the old link is on, and using new link instead. Steriaca 16:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey! Beeen while since I've talked to you. Once again, I'm back form a hiatus. School has like captured my attention for a while. Now, I plan on sculpting & shaping this wiki. Like I said, it would be appreciated if you marked cards for deletion that are copyrighted. I plan on getting someone to do a mass deletion when they are marked. Just make sure you say {{Delete|reason= Copyright Violation. Thanks. Let's fix this wiki. I've joined YuGiOh Card Maker.net hopefully to get some card help, and in time, maybe some people creating quality cards. Well, thanks for all your help. You know, you were the one who inspired me to help this wiki. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks. I keep an look out. Anyways, I did orginise the Elemental Hero and Destiny Hero templates. I myself think there are to many Ele-Heros about. What do you think? Should we start pruning them? And, if so, exactly who should be pruned? Steriaca 20:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Favor Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia. Ever since the Wikia's rules of deleting cards/pages that may involve copyright infringments has been made, I have been searching all over the Wikia for cards that may be violating copyright infringments, and throwing delete tags on them. However, before that rule was made, I kind of made four pages that, after the rule has been made, were copyright infringments of LEGO and BIONICLE. Here are the pages. If possible, can you delete them for me, please? Thanks! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) * Done, done, done, and done. Speeking about stuff, how do you like my "Snowpeople" cards? I bet you can expand on what I did with them, if you want. Steriaca 16:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) "Banned" Template I was thinking that an administrator such as yourself could make a "Banned" template, just like the one on the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Banned Total Drama Island Wikia], which indicates that a user (a registered one, anyway) has been banned from this Wikia for breaking rules? I'm asking you this because I'm sure there are some registered users out there who are just begging to be banned; just like this guy, who keeps creating cards that are copyright infringments, even if there are disclaimers (even so, copyright infringment is still copyright infringment!). Of course, this is optional. =P If you happen to receive this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got your response? Please, and thank you! Before I forget, could you delete this for me? Just so you know, I'' was the one who created it, yet I'm also the one who wants it deleted, upon request. If you could do do that, then that would be great. Also, [[Template:Snowpeople|lookie what I'' did]]! =3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * To tell you the truth, I don't know HOW to ban someone. The group got re-adopted by someone else (who is better than me at Wika, which is not saying much realy, since almost eveyone is better than me at Wika). I'll see what I can do, but I do not promous anything. Steriaca 17:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban this User! Not only has he made cards that are copyright infringed, but Thanonyx should be banned from this Wikia for insulting/harassing a user on this Wikia (that user being me). If you want proof, then I'll give you proof. I posted a response to his insult on his talk page, but he removed it. Here is what it was. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * I lefted a message at User:Ultimate Dragon Knight about User:Thanonyx. I hope he is able to help out. Steriaca ** It is possible to ban him, but it's a last resort. Thanonyx get's three chances then the boot and seeing as no one (no admin anyway) talked to him about this he never had a warning. I recommend we talk this over with Thanonyx and he does not respond according to our suggestions, then we ban him. D.Kaiser 22:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ***OK. Just...who is going to have a talk with him?Steriaca 18:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ''Another deletion request... -.-'' '' Yes, there is yet ''another deletion request that I would like to be done by you. Here it is: * "Gradius Charger" If you could delete it, then that would be great. Please, and thank you! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) * Done. By the way, do you have any ideals for Kaiju Monsters? I tried to copy what you did for the Snowpeople archtype list, but somehow I can never make theas things look perfect. Steriaca 17:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) "Banned" Template Alright, I'm aware that I mentioned this request to other administrators on this Wiki, but there should be a "Banned" template to indicate banned users on this Wiki, just like the one on the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Banned Total Drama Island Wiki]. Let me know what you think, alright? ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) * I'm sorry, but to be honset, I am not the guy to come for this. I'm not fluent in wiki programing. I am lucky enougth that I can get my card pages to look right. Steriaca 18:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, maybe I could send you the coding to create that template, just to save you the trouble of doing it yourself? Of course, I'll probably have to ask one of the administrators of the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com Total Drama Island Wiki] to do this, first. Also, if you happen to respond to this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so the computer lets me know that I got it? Thanks. And at this point, you'll probably want to make an archive for this talk page. Is it okay if I make one for you? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * If you wish. (I haven't log on much recently). Steriaca 18:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Here it is Here is the coding: ' Category:Banned' Let me know what you think! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) * Looks OK to me. Run it by the official guys and see if thay like it (I don't think I am an official anymore). Steriaca 18:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Delete Request Stardustdragon123 (talk) 19:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Could you please help me in deleting the cards Number I39: Utopia Ifrit and Number F39: Utopia Air because of my mistake in creating them without reading the effects of Rank-Up-Magic Royal Fire Formation - Kogumaza and Rank-Up-Magic Cross Into The Blue properely. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) No need to trouble her. I got them.